Kurt and Blaine's Summer Stories
by TotallyawesomeKB
Summary: Kurt and Blaine during summer break. More chapters later. AU Klaine   Disclaimer: I dont own Glee
1. Chapter 1

Movie night

Blaine Anderson was in his car driving to his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel's house. He turned on the radio to a local station and an upbeat and very familiar song came on that he knew Kurt would hate and turn it off. He laughed to himself and hummed the tune quietly as he pulled into the drive way of the Hummel- Hudson residence. As he got out of his car he immediately became welcomed by the familiar scent of his boyfriend as Kurt's arms wrapped themselves around Blaine's waist pulling him closer as Kurt kissed Blaine's neck gently.

"Well hello to you too." Blaine said with a smile, turning round to face his boyfriend's angelic face.

"Mmm Hmm" Kurt said and nodded before putting his lips on Blaine's, not wasting a second. Blaine deepened the kiss for a moment before ducking out of his boyfriend's arms and pulling him inside the house, closing the door behind them. He was about to kiss Kurt again but was interrupted by the sight in front of him. The living room had plaid patterned blankets lying on the floor encircled with cushions and pillows of various shapes, sizes and colours also with a stack of movies beside it.

As Blaine admired the room, Kurt smiled and walked into the kitchen grabbing two plates with their dinner on it and bringing it into the living room. Blaine's eyes immediately saw the food and looked even more excited as he realised what Kurt had done.

"A movie night and dinner! I never knew you could cook!" Blaine said excitedly as he took the plate from Kurt's hands and sat down on the fleecy blanket. He took one bite from it and quickly took another, loving every bite.

"Oh. My. God! Kurt! This is amazing. You have got to teach me how to cook this!" Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled as he began eating, noticing Blaine had almost finished already. Blaine took one last bite and savoured the taste before jumping up and walking back to the kitchen only to be met with two large bowls of ice cream sundaes with lots of ice cream and chocolate with whipped cream on top. His eyes went wide as Kurt walked in front of him and looked at his boyfriend's face, giggling slightly. He grabbed the bowls and sat back down on the floor, Blaine following with great pace.

"Go put in a movie and then I'll give you your ice cream, go on or else it will start melting and I'll eat it." Kurt took a small scoop from Blaine's ice cream and ate it slowly watching Blaine's shocked expression as he fumbled with the case, eagerly wanting his chocolaty ice cream.

"Mm this is so good. I'll have to have…" Kurt was cut off as Blaine kissed Kurt fully on the lips, kissing passionately. They let the kiss linger for a while before they pulled back; Kurt's stunned expression on his face.

"Your right, that is good." Blaine said as he smirked and licked his lips. Kurt smiled and handed the ice cream over, then eating his own. He lifted his spoon up, ready to eat his ice cream just as Blaine sat down and knocked Kurt's spoon and the whipped cream hit Kurt on the nose, leaving a splodge of white of Kurt's clear skin. He looked at it on his nose, starring down at it and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's adorableness.

"Oh you think this is funny Anderson? Well then you'll find this hilarious" Without hesitation Kurt took a scoop of whipped cream and ice cream smearing on Blaine's cheek, watching it trickle down Blaine's chin. Kurt started laughing loudly as Blaine tried to lick the cream off his own face with his tongue not able to reach all of it. Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine as he wiped the rest off with a tissue from his pocket. Blaine smiled thankfully before kissing Kurt's nose to get the cream off of it.

"Are you ready to watch the movie now?" Kurt said, settling down in his place as he leant on Blaine, putting his head on his shoulder.

Blaine mumbled something that sounded like a yes but couldn't reply properly as he had a lot of ice cream in his mouth and some around his lips. Kurt nodded, smiling and pressed play as he set the small amount of ice cream he had left on the table. He snuggled into Blaine as he had also finished before jumping at the shock of the first scene, realising Blaine had put on a horror movie. Kurt, scared, wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist burying his head into Blaine's shoulder trying to block out the images and sounds playing on screen. Blaine looked down at his beautiful boyfriend and a smile arose on his face because he only chose this movie so he could cuddle with Kurt more than usual.

A scream broke through the eerie silence in the movie and Kurt jumped again squeezing Blaine closer to him once again.

"Kurt, honey, you want to watch a different movie or go upstairs and cuddle. Kurt nodded very quickly and grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him upstairs, letting both of them fall onto the bed. They pulled the covers over each other to make a little fort so only they could be there. The rain pattered on the window as some thunder rumbled in the distance. Kurt pulled himself closer to Blaine as he slowly kissed his handsome boyfriend on the lips, kissing again while trying to ignore the storm outside and the front door be opened and closed.

Finn was sitting down stairs where Kurt and Blaine had left not so long ago and the scary movie continued to play as Finn became intrigued until a very loud scream startled Finn and he quickly stumbled off of the floor, tripping at least once, making his way upstairs. He walked backwards stumbling into Kurt's room landing on the bed that Kurt and Blaine happened to be hiding under and kissing.

Kurt, shocked by the sudden object that landed on him, shouted "Ow!" and the object immediately moved off the bed and falling on the floor with a thud.

Kurt and Blaine removed the covers to see Finn lying on the floor looking scared and frightened.

"Finn? You ok?" Blaine said, brushing some of his curls down.

"T-the storm and the s-scary movie. I don't like it Kurt!"

Kurt looked down and shook his head slightly before saying "Do you want to stay in here with me and Blaine?" Before he got an answer, Finn clambered onto the bed beside Kurt and lay down, closing his eyes before drifting off into a quiet sleep.

"You want to go back down stairs and cuddle while watching a less scary movie? The bed's a bit small for the three of us." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand in his own.

Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine off of the bed and went down stairs. Sitting down with Blaine as his boyfriend's arm went around his waist. They changed the movie to something more peaceful as Kurt's eyelids started drooping and he let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder and moved closer to Blaine. As Kurt started sleeping, Blaine turned off the TV and pulled a blanket over the two of them and he too drifted off into a peaceful sleep, the storm a distant sound now.


	2. Chapter 2

Raining

The rain poured down and pelted against the window as Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel hurried into the house trying not to get drenched with the cold rain. They ran into the house and shut the door behind them; Kurt taking off his slightly wet coat and Blaine leaning against the door.

"Whew. It's a good thing it started raining after we got into the car. That rain came out of nowhere!" Blaine exclaimed, shaking his head, showering Kurt a little in the process and took off his coat and shoes, hanging them on the hook.

Kurt ran upstairs to his room and almost slammed the door behind him. When inside, Kurt grabbed a waterproof black jacket and a white shirt and under vest to go with it, also pulling out some dark grey jeans and black shoes. He got changed into his outfit and grabbed some slightly smaller clothes for Blaine before running back down the stairs and handing his Boyfriend the jogging bottoms and jumper.

"Thanks babe." Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek and walking to the bathroom to get changed.

Kurt walked into the living room and peeked out of the window to see the cold, wet rain fall continuously against the hard, stone pavements and everything in its way. Blaine emerged from the bathroom, walked across the hallway and snuck up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist, making Kurt squeal excitedly as Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek just as Blaine turned Kurt around to kiss him fully on the lips.

Then when Kurt was deepening the kiss, Blaine picked up Kurt, lifting him into the air, carrying him bridal style and walked as fast as he could out of the house into the rain. Kurt was shocked at the sudden idea Blaine had and hit his boyfriend playfully, slightly annoyed with his hair getting out of place and that he had just got changed into new clothes.

The rain fell onto them as Blaine twirled the both of them around in the rain; looking up at the sky and watching the grey clouds drift past, showering them in water droplets. He finally let go of Kurt, and he could hear Kurt sigh with relief but decided to let go of him straight into a puddle and a rather large one at that. Kurt landed on his feet straight into the puddle and the splash coated his shoes and half of his trouser legs, soaking in as Kurt felt the coldness of the water. The expression on Kurt's face was shocked as he couldn't believe what was happening but soon realised after hearing his boyfriends snickering coming from beside him. Kurt saw this and a smirk arose on his lips and jumped straight into the puddle again, not caring if more water was on him but laughing at the surprised face on Blaine as the splash had landed near his waist, soaking his upper leg of the jogging bottoms he had on. Blaine immediately grabbed Kurt from behind and wrapped his arms round Kurt and lifted him up, spinning him round as both of them laughed in the rain. Blaine let go of Kurt and turned him around to face him. He looked into Kurt's gorgeous eyes, staring into them with such love and passion. Kurt couldn't wait any longer and took Blaine's face in his hands and placed his lips on Blaine's, kissing him fully and lovingly. Blaine put one of his hands on Kurt's cheek and the other on his back, pulling him closer to him and deepening the kiss and letting it last as long as possible.

They continued to kiss in the rain as the grey clouds drifted by, leaving the blue sky clear and the rain stopped as the sun shone through. Kurt and Blaine stopped kissing to look up at the clear sky. Kurt looked back at Blaine to see his adorable boyfriend with his free, wet curls hanging loosely on his head and his clothes were soaked. He laughed and Blaine gave him a smile. Blaine looked back at Kurt and saw him with his wet hair and clothes and laughed as well. Blaine pulled Kurt into a close hug and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder enjoying the moment. Kurt let go and took Blaine's hand and walked with him into the house to get some new and dry clothes to change into.

"I loved this and I love you"  
>"I love you too Kurt."<p>

"Oh and Blaine? Next time…forget the gel."


	3. Chapter 3

Sleepover

"So Kurt, tell us about you and Blaine. How's it going?" Mercedes said as she grabbed a nail file for Rachel.

"What do you mean? There's nothing to tell 'cedes. Blaine and I are just friends." Kurt replied, blushing slightly and taking some popcorn and passing it to Tina.

"Kurt, you know I have a thing about spies but seriously, you and Blaine need to get your act together, you're both obviously in love with each other and that's coming from me!" Rachel exclaimed as she braided Tina's hair into plaits.

Kurt was about to reply when his phone went off, Kurt whispered 'excuse me' as he walked though the hallway into the bathroom from his bedroom at the Hummel-Hudson home and accepted the call that was from Blaine.

"Hey babe, I'm almost there ok just a few more minutes." Blaine said through the phone.

"Ok, I'll see you soon, oh and remember, keep us at a low profile because the girls don't know and I want our relationship to be our little and amazing secret for the moment. I don't want them to freak out and react badly to us. I don't want to loose you."

"You will never loose me Kurt. But I respect your decisions, it will be quite hard though, but I'll see you soon. Love you"

"Love you too. Bye!"

Kurt hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom, only to be met by the three girls in front of them their expressions with smirks on their glossy lips.

"So, who was that Kurt? The one who you love…" Tina said with a big smile.

"Don't jump ahead girls. That was my dad, he says he's going to be a bit late due to a last minute job at the shop, he'll be here soon I guess."

Unsatisfied, the girls walked back to Kurt's room and got out their make up to put on each other as Kurt heard the doorbell go and he immediately walked downstairs and opened the door to see a always handsome Blaine Anderson wearing a grey jacket, black jeans, blue t shirt and a dark red bow tie. Before Kurt could say hello he was brought into a passionate kiss. Blaine's lips moved against Kurt's eagerly and lovingly before he reluctantly pulled away to look at his beautiful boyfriend.

"Hi." Blaine said pulling Kurt into a hug.

Kurt returned the hug and replied as well before walking upstairs and Blaine following after he took off his shoes and jacket, placing them on the hooks to his right.

"Girls, you have already met him, but we have Blaine to join us in our sleepover!" Kurt exclaimed with a big smile on his face and the girls stood up surrounding Blaine each pulling him into a hug apart from Rachel who stood there with her arms crossed and a cross face on, staring at him with evil eyes.

"Blaine Warbler, I must tell you that we are NOT talking about Regionals near you so your spy plan has failed, so don't even think about asking us what we are performing." And with that Rachel sat back down with a 'Humph' and started painting her toenails scarlet.

"Don't worry about her, that's just the average Rachel Berry." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as they sat down and started talking to the girls about the latest fashions seen on TV and in the magazines they read.

They continued talking for an hour or so until Kurt noticed the time and told everyone it was time to go to sleep because it really was getting late but nobody had noticed. Rachel, Mercedes and Tina got into their sleeping bags while Kurt said he was going down stairs to get a blanket when he was actually meeting Blaine in the bathroom.

As Kurt shut the bathroom door, he immediately put his lips on Blaine's, kissing him quickly and never wanting to stop until he needed some air.

"Oh. I've been waiting to do that for hours now. It's harder than I thought to stay away from you. It's almost impossible. We need to tell them soon Blaine. Their going to find out sooner or later and I really can't hide us for much longer unless they all want to walk in on us making out at random times." Kurt said, putting his arms around Blaine and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Ok Kurt. Maybe we should tell them tomorrow so you can tell the three of them and the rest of New Directions after the weekend. I love you ok? What ever you decide about this, I will support it."

Kurt hugged Blaine tighter and took his hand and walked with him back into Kurt's room, tiptoeing into the room and peeking round the door to see if the girls were sleeping – which they were – and they snuck in, laying down under the sleeping bag they decided to share because they wouldn't get caught by the girls and they would wake up early to move away from each other. Blaine laid down and Kurt beside him and his head on Blaine's chest and one hand on his chest as well with Blaine's arm around his waist keeping Kurt close and warm. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and snuggled into Blaine and closed his eyes, sleeping next to the person he loved.

Tina woke up first the next morning. She opened her sleeping eyes and sat up looking surprised to see the sight in front of her; Kurt and Blaine cuddled together asleep. She quickly took out her phone and snapped a shot of the both of them and woke up Mercedes and Rachel showing them the adorable sight of the two of them as they both gasped and put their hands over their mouths, smiling as well.

Kurt woke up and sleepily looked at Blaine before kissing him on the lips and shaking him slightly.

"Babe, wake up before…" He couldn't finish the sentence as he turned his head to see the three girls looking at them smiling widely. Blaine woke up as well and lifted his head up to see Kurt and Mercedes, Rachel and Tina.

"Oh. I guess it's not a secret anymore then." Blaine said sitting up properly and putting his arm around Kurt.

"At least we can do this whenever we want now." Kurt said before placing his lips on Blaine's and a hand on Blaine's soft cheek. The girls squealed with excitement before launching themselves at Kurt and Blaine.

"When did this happen and why didn't I know about this?" Mercedes almost screamed hugging Kurt and then Blaine.

"You better not hurt our Kurt, he may be at your school but he is and always will be one of the New Directions." Rachel said pointing a finger at Blaine.

"I know. I'll never hurt him, I love him too much." Blaine said pulling Kurt close and kissing him on the forehead. Kurt pulled himself closer to Blaine smiling widely and looking back at the Girls.

"Aww! But you're still not getting our set list for Regionals." Rachel said

"Rachel I have no intention of doing that to you." Blaine said and laughed.

"Ok but still…"

"Rachel!" Kurt shouted at Rachel, throwing a pillow near her.

"Ok! Ok! Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Idea by reviewer**

Back garden breaks

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were sitting in the Back Garden of the Hummel-Hudson home. They were sitting on the lawn on a plaid, fleecy blanket laying down together looking up at the clear blue sky seeing clouds drifting past.

"That one looks like a alligator!" Blaine said pointing up at a big cloud.

"Oh yeah! Oh and that one looks like a hat I used to have!" Kurt said tapping Blaine and pointing at a smaller cloud near to the other one. Kurt sat up and pulled Blaine up to sit with him and he looked into Blaine's glistening eyes and smiled perfectly. Blaine returned the smile and kissed Kurt gently on the lips savouring the moment before he pulled away and smiled again.

"It's really warm today isn't it? Its times like these that I wished I had a pool." Kurt said as he tugged off his dark blue jacket to reveal a plain white t-shirt. Blaine smirked and stood up walking to the back doors of the house where the sprinkler controls were. Kurt wasn't noticing as he went back to cloud gazing. _Perfect_. Blaine thought as he pushed the 'On' button on the controls to switch on four sprinklers that started spinning causing Kurt to be showered in a fountain of water.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted with an angered face. "It just had to be today that I chose to wear this outfit and then get wet." He muttered to himself as he walked through the sprinklers to the hose pipe, twisting the tap and pointing it at Blaine, getting him straight in the chest. Blaine stumbled back in shock as he looked down at his soaked green t-shirt. He tripped and fell against the blanket and just laid there laughing. Kurt walked over to him and got down on his knees, hovering over Blaine with his 'victory' smile. He leant down and kissed Blaine and taking his hands in his own and pulling him up, giving him a hug as soon as he was on his feet. Kurt dragged Blaine into the house and handed him a stripy blue and green towel to dry his wet curls and took a t-shirt to replace the wet one. Kurt pulled out a light blue towel and carefully dried his hair and put on a shirt and jumper, discarding the jacket and t-shirt.

"Do you want to go climb that tree?" Blaine asked taking Kurt's hand and walking with him outside. Kurt looked at the big, tall, healthy tree and gulped. It was large but there were lots of thick braches. The slight fear inside Kurt lessened and he looked at Blaine and nodded. They walked over to the tree and Blaine put his right foot onto a low branch, steadying him self before grabbing onto another branch and pulling himself up onto it, sitting on it and edging Kurt to climb up, directing him on which branches to grab onto.

"Come on Kurt! It's not that high and it's easy. Courage! Just put your foot there on that branch. Yep that one and grab onto the one that I'm sitting on. That's it! Ok take my hand and I'll pull you up onto this one." Blaine shouted as he put out his hand and grabbed Kurt's, pulling him onto the branch steadily and slowly, letting Kurt find his balance as he sat on the branch.

"Is this strong enough or safe?" Kurt said as he grabbed onto Blaine's arm and looked round him in caution.

"Yes Kurt. You trust me." Blaine said taking his hand and kissing it gently.

"Ok. It's quite a nice view from here isn't it?" Kurt said relaxing slightly.

"See I told you! You just got to think about where you place yourself when climbing up trees." He said, prodding Kurt playfully but wasn't realising how hard he was prodding Kurt. He poked Kurt above his waist which was Kurt's most ticklish spot. Kurt, in shock, jolted suddenly, loosing his balance and toppling off of the branch.

Kurt fell through the air, before he realised what was happening he hit the ground with a thud. Blaine clambered down immediately and rushed to his boyfriend getting down on his knees.

"KURT! Kurt oh my god are you ok? Kurt, answer me please! Kurt!" Blaine shouted as the tears fell down his face. There he was with his boyfriend in his arms that was still and unmoving but still breathing, a cut bled above his left eyebrow, trickling down his beautiful face. Blaine hugged him close and shook him trying to get a response out of him.

Burt walked out of the house into the garden to see what the commotion was about when he was met with Blaine on his knees pulling Kurt close to him crying. Burt quickly took out his phone and dialled emergency services.

The ambulance arrived seven minutes later and the paramedics rushed Kurt into the ambulance, getting ready to leave for the hospital.

"One member to come with him please and quickly as we need to go now." One paramedic said.

"Blaine, you go, I'll follow behind in the truck. Kurt needs you. Go now!" Burt said patting Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine nodded and hurriedly made his way into the ambulance, taking Kurt's hand in his own and kissing it.

"Please. Please be ok. Come on Kurt."

The ambulance ride seemed like hours long as Blaine kept looking at Kurt to see if he would wake up from being knocked unconscious.

They arrived at the hospital and they rushed him into a room to sort out Kurt's injuries as soon as possible. Blaine sat in one of the chairs, his hands clasped together as he leaned forward, anxious of what would happen to his beloved boyfriend.

Suddenly a doctor in a white coat and blue shirt and dark blue tie came in.

"Blaine Anderson?" He asked. Blaine stood up and looked at the doctor worriedly.

"Yes, that's uh, me" Blaine said hands by his sides, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Kurt is ok." The doctor said. Blaine let out a relieved sigh. "He has a broken rib and a fractured wrist and that cut but other than that there are no other injuries. He has woken up and he is asking for you but I caution you to be careful he is still a bit shaken up from his fall but a few bandages kept on for a while and he should be fine. You can go and see him now."

"Thank you." Blaine said before all but running to the room where Kurt lay. He opened the door to reveal Kurt lying down in one of the hospital beds wearing one of those gowns. He had a bandage around his wrist and a small plaster on his forehead but the bright beaming smile distracted Blaine from all that and he walked over to the bed, sitting down in a green chair and taking Kurt's hand.

"I was so worried Kurt. When you weren't moving I didn't know what to think. It was one of the scariest moments of my life." Blaine said as he cried silently.

"Blaine, Shh, its ok. I'm fine now and it's sweet that you're worrying about me." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's forehead. "Although I am never climbing that tree again especially if we're sitting on the same branch." Kurt said as he laughed. Blaine shook his head and laughed as well, smiling at his boyfriend's adorableness.

Burt walked into the room and saw the scene, smiling at them.

"Hey Bud, how you holding up? Quite an injury you got there with the rib and the wrist and all that."

"Yeah dad, but I'll be ok. Courage right?"

Blaine and Kurt just smiled at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Swim and Sun

"Blaine!" Kurt called from his bedroom.

"Yes sweetheart?" Blaine replied as he ran up the stairs and opened the door to be welcomed by the sight of his boyfriend smiling at him in a plain waterproof t-shirt and swimming shorts in a matching colour and white stripes at the sides accompanied by black flip-flops. Blaine stood there slightly confused as he took in Kurt's swimming outfit.

"Um Kurt why are you wearing that swim wear outfit?" Blaine asked taking Kurt's hands in his own.

"Ah, yes. Well Santana invited the whole of New Directions to her pool house and she told me to bring my 'super hot boy candy' with me. I can't exactly say no to that can I?" Kurt said with a smirk before pulling him into a kiss.

"Well I will defiantly come along. I love swimming!" Blaine said pulling Kurt into a hug. Kurt let go of Blaine and walked over to his drawer, pulling open the draw and grabbing a spare pair of swim shorts, throwing them at Blaine.

"Here, come on lets go! I've got the sun screen and that pair of pink glasses you left behind last time." Kurt grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his room, down stairs and out the door, both getting into the car. Kurt turned on the radio and pulled out of the drive.

"Eager much are we?" Blaine said.

"I just want to go to a pool with my boyfriend and show everyone how amazing we are." Kurt said as he turned the corner and drove down Santana's road, pulling into her drive.

"You don't need to prove that to anyone Kurt" He gave him a smile and took his hand. "Come on lets go" Blaine walked with him to the door and was welcomed by Santana.

"Well hello there lady lips. I see you brought your boy candy with you. Come on in everyone's out back." Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded in agreement, walking through the front door and taking off their jackets and shoes.

"I'm going to get changed into these ok? I'll meet you out side and save us a sun lounger." Blaine winked and jogged up the stairs to get changed in the bathroom. Kurt laughed quietly and walked out onto the patio and walked over to a sun lounger, waving to the New Directions as he set his and Blaine's towels over the lounger and sat down as he pulled out his sun screen and put on his sunglasses. He slowly smoothed the sun screen over his legs and arms. Santana let out a low whistle and Kurt turned his head to see what triggered it and his eyes locked on his boyfriend walking over to him with that signature smirk on his face, no t-shirt just swimming shorts.

"Hey" Blaine said, sitting down next to Kurt and putting his arm round his waist. Kurt found himself loosing the ability to speak and he let out an odd noise which caused him to blush immediately. Blaine chuckled and took the sun screen from Kurt and put it on him arms, legs and chest.

"Hey babe, can you do my back? I can't reach and I don't want to get burnt."  
>Kurt just nodded quickly and squeezed the stuff onto his hand and placed his hands on Blaine's back, slowly moving them across his boyfriends back, making sure to cover his shoulders as well. Blaine couldn't help but blush slightly because Santana let out a wolf whistle.<p>

"Done. You can go in the pool now. Don't wait for me I'm just going to stay here and read a magazine."

Blaine couldn't help but pout because he really wanted to go swimming with his boyfriend.

"But why are you in your swimming clothes then? I really want to go in the pool but I really want you to join me." Blaine stuck out his bottom lip and tried the puppy eyes trick with Kurt.

"Aw. That's so cute! Ok. I'll go swimming with you a bit later, just let me get some sun first ok? Go on, I think Puck wants to have a water fight with you." Kurt said patting Blaine on the shoulder as his boyfriends face lit up and all but jumped up and cannon balling into the pool, re-surfacing and grabbing a water pistol, shooting Puck in the face.

"Your gonna regret that Anderson! You just released Puck-asaurus!" Puck grabbed his water pistol and pulling the trigger aiming it at Blaine. As a reaction, Blaine ducked and the water spurted over his head, hitting Kurt in the chest. Blaine cheered in victory but was suddenly aware of the shouting coming from his boyfriend's mouth.

"Puckerman! WHY did you do that?" Kurt slammed his fists down on the chair and stormed off. Puck just laughed it off and high-fived Sam and the girls shot evil stares at their boyfriends who were laughing. Blaine looked around aimlessly and bit his lip, wondering if he should go after him but the thought was stopped as Finn threw a water balloon at Blaine right on his head.

"That's for my bro! Come on! Everyone! New Directions and Blaine, get your pistols and balloons! Bring it on! You get hit, you're out!" Finn shouted as he reloaded his water gun. All the girls grabbed the nearest guns and balloons and the guys grabbed their guns as well aiming them at each other. Mike ducked as Tina threw a balloon and it landed behind him, Mercedes used her hat to shield her face and threw balloons anywhere hoping she got someone, Santana put on her 'it's on' face and was pointing her blue water gun at Finn ready to aim and….BAM!  
>She was immediately hit by a surge of water that she thought came out of nowhere. All of the New Directions and Blaine also got hit by this water and all groaned in surrender as they were now all out. They looked around only to see Kurt standing on the patio, with no t-shirt, just wearing his swim shorts and flip flops with a hose in his hand as he twirled it around and his mischievous smirk planted on his face.<p>

"I win." He said casually. The whole group clapped at the surprising win. A few of the girls and guys let out a low whistle because they had never seen Kurt without a shirt so willingly. Blaine, mouth open slightly, climbed out of the pool and walked behind Kurt wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey, get your own boyfriend, this one's taken." He said, pulling Kurt closer to him and kissing him on the cheek. Kurt smiled and turned his head to look at his adorable boyfriend. The girls giggled as they thought it was so cute to see Kurt with his boyfriend. Kurt took Blaine's hand and walked with him to the edge of the pool leaning in for a kiss when he suddenly pushed Blaine into the pool, making a loud splash. Blaine swam up to the surface and coughed a little, putting his hand out for Kurt to take it and pull him out. Kurt grasped Blaine's hand in his and started pulling him out when Blaine pulled him into the pool and the whole group heard another big splash.

"You did say you were going swimming with me. Now we can." Blaine said pulling Kurt by the waist towards him.

"Very true but first…." And Kurt leant in and kissed him. More wolf whistles were heard as the kissed but Kurt ignored them. He pulled away and pulled Blaine closer to him, hugging him and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad we went swimming now." Kurt said before he kissed Blaine again.


End file.
